


Silmarillion Reference Notes

by Omicheese



Series: Silmarillion Study Guide [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, spoiler-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicheese/pseuds/Omicheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes on characters, places, and things in the published Silmarillion, for use as reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Notes--Valar and Maiar

**Author's Note:**

> I took these notes while reading the Silmarillion the first time, to help me keep track of everybody's name. Too many names start with "F" and I would like to lodge a formal complaint.

VALAR  


**Melkor** (Morgoth)  
-First and strongest of the emanations of Iluvatar—brother of Manwë  
-Wants to make new things and be recognized for his talents  
-Selfishness turned into evil early on; gets in everyone’s way  
-Holds grudges like you wouldn’t believe; hates everyone and everything  
-The only Vala to have felt fear (and as such has weird moments of sissiness)  
-Makes things freezing cold or burning hot  
-Based in Angband in northern Middle Earth  
-Chief lackey is _Sauron_  
-Builds his plans around espionage and deception  
-“To him that is pitiless the deeds of pity are ever strange and beyond reckoning”

**Manwë Sulimo**  
-Brother of Melkor/Morgoth  
-Husband of Varda/Elbereth  
-King of kings, Vala in charge  
-Lord of air, sky, etc.  
-Lord of song and poetry—taught the Vanyar elves  
-When with Varda, can see everything  
-Associated with the color blue and with eagles  
-Favors Vanyar elves  
-Gullible to a fault, always believes the best of people  
-Can understand the will of Iluvatar in certain circumstances  
-Chief underling is _Eönwë_  
-Established the Ban preventing Numenoreans from sailing west

**Varda** (Elbereth Gilthoniel)  
-Got hit on by Melkor back in the day and shot him down; he fears her now  
-Wife of Manwë  
-Lady of the stars  
-Especially loved by the elves—elvish Jesus/Mary  
-When with Manwë, can hear everything  
-Favors Vanyar elves

**Ulmo**  
-Melkor/Morgoth was never able to mess with him  
-Best friend of Manwë but doesn’t hang out with anyone much anymore  
-Lord of the sea and of all water  
-Almost never takes shape—when he does it’s big and scary  
-Spends almost all his time alone  
-Gets news from all the water and so knows everything going on  
-Favors Teleri elves, generally trusts elves to be able to fend for themselves  
-Never forsook Middle Earth and regularly involves himself in its affairs  
-Chief underlings are _Ossë_ and _Uinen_  
-Protects Gondolin in particular, but also Nargothrond to some degree  
-Flexible, willing to negotiate and look for loopholes

**Yavanna Kementari**  
-Sister of Vana  
-Wife of Aulë  
-Lady of fruit, plants, agriculture, etc.  
-Visited Middle Earth often to fix what Morgoth wrecked  
-Has a lot of political weight and tends to be proactive  
-Very imaginative and creative to the point that she sounds weird to others  
-Came up with the Ents  
-Grows the gods’ wheat out in western Valinor  
-Put all of Middle Earth to sleep after Morgoth ended the Spring

**Aulë** (Mahal)  
-Melkor/Morgoth is particularly jealous of him; have a lot in common  
-Husband of Yavanna  
-Lord of rocks, earth, metals, shinies, etc.  
-Lord of smithing and crafting and making things  
-Lord of lore and knowledge—teaches everyone everything  
-Tends to move from one project to the next; always busy  
-Gets absorbed in his work and doesn’t notice when he’s offending people  
-Tired of dealing with Melkor/Morgoth’s shit  
-Favors Noldor elves; invented Dwarves

**Mandos** (Namo)  
-One of the Fëanturi siblings (Masters of spirits)  
-Brother of Lorien/Irmo and Nienna  
-Husband of Vairë  
-Lord of death and judge of the dead  
-Knows more about what has happened and will happen than anyone but Eru  
-Lives in the Halls of Mandos and so is called Mandos  
-Has no sense of humor of which he is aware  
-Very much a stickler for the rules

**Nienna**  
-Sister of Mandos/Namo and Lorien/Irmo  
-Always alone  
-Lady of grief and mourning and patience  
-Lives in the Halls of Mandos  
-Has magical tears and cries a lot  
-Taught Gandalf

**Oromë Aldaron**  
-Brother of Nessa  
-Husband of Vana  
-Lord of hunting and forests and killing monsters  
-Keeps a lot of horses and hounds; has a horse named Nahar  
-Has a temper and it isn’t pretty  
-Loves Middle Earth and still likes to go wandering in it  
-Last of the Valar to move to Valinor after Middle Earth was finished

**Estë**  
-Wife of Lorien/Irmo  
-Healer of hurts and weariness  
-Lady of rest  
-Only goes out at night  
-Sleeps on an island in a lake in the gardens of Lorien  
-Has _Melian_ as a part-time underling  
-Associated with the color grey

**Lorien** (Irmo)  
-Other of the Fëanturi siblings (Masters of spirits)  
-Brother of Mandos/Namo and Nienna  
-Husband of Estë  
-Lord of visions and dreams  
-Keeps the springs where everyone in Valinor takes refreshment  
-Lives in the gardens of Lorien and so is called Lorien

**Vairë the Weaver**  
-Wife of Mandos/Namo  
-Weaver of Time  
-Lives in the Halls of Mandos and somehow by weaving makes them bigger

**Tulkas Astaldo**  
-Husband of Nessa  
-Physically strongest, likes wrestling; is tireless, can outrun anything  
-Pretty damn stupid but doesn’t forget easily  
-Blond and ruddy-faced; always laughing  
-Associated with battle and war; can personally curb-stomp Melkor/Morgoth  
-Last of the Valar to turn up in Arda—came for the fighting and stayed

**Vana**  
-Younger sister of Yavanna  
-Wife of Oromë  
-Called the Ever-young  
-When around, flowers open and birds tweet  
-Has _Melian_ as a part-time underling

**Nessa**  
-Sister of Oromë  
-Wife of Tulkas  
-Very fast, always running and dancing  
-Usually followed by deer

 

MAIAR (of the same stuff as Valar but not as powerful—essentially angels)

**Sauron** (Mairon, Gorthaur, Annatar)  
-Originally the servant of Aulë; changed sides  
-Servant of Melkor/Morgoth  
-Put in charge of Angband  
-Completely OCD, led him to totalitarian-style evil  
-Called the “lord of werewolves”  
-Loves to torture and twist things to suit him; cruel sense of humor  
-Extremely powerful sorcerer, can also change shape however he likes  
-Likes to keep a beautiful shape and an extremely persuasive voice

**Ossë**  
-Servant of Ulmo  
-Husband of Uinen  
-Sticks to the shoreline  
-Kind of a violent dick; loves storms  
-Tempted by Melkor/Morgoth but refused

**Uinen**  
-Servant of Ulmo  
-Wife of Ossë  
-Calms the waves and restrains her husband  
-Worshipped in Numenor

**Melian**  
-Servant of Yavanna, Vana, and Estë (kind of related to Yavanna)  
-Wife of Elwë/Thingol  
-Lived in Lorien, moved to Doriath with her husband  
-Best at singing and enchantment; everyone loves to hear her  
-Taught the birds to sing  
-Can see the future to some degree  
-Set a protective barrier around Doriath called the Girdle of Melian  
-Taught Galadriel everything she knows

**Arien**  
-Guides the sun across the sky  
-Used to tend flowers for Vana  
-Stronger than Tilion, not afraid of the heat  
-Spirit of fire; gave up humanoid form to take the shape of fire  
-Not even the elves can look her straight in the eye  
-Unassailable

**Tilion**  
-Guides the moon across the sky  
-Used to hunt with Oromë but slept in Lorien  
-Has a silver bow and loves silver  
-Begged for the job  
-Not entirely reliable, regularly goes off-course  
-Keeps trying to get close to Arien but it isn’t a good idea

**Huan**  
-(A bit of debate as to whether or not Huan is actually Maia, but probably is)  
-Takes the shape of a gigantic dog  
-Used to work for Oromë  
-Was given to Celegorm and followed him to Arda  
-Prophesized to be killed by the mightiest wolf to ever exist  
-Can see and hear essentially anything, cannot be hindered by any spell, and never needs to sleep  
-Can talk, but is only allowed to speak 3 times before dying  
-Not as patient as he should be sometimes

**Eönwë**  
-Herald of Manwë  
-One of the strongest of all the Maiar—on par with Sauron  
-Very loud  
-Plays the trumpet

**Balrogs**  
-Ran off with Melkor/Morgoth  
-Led by _Gothmog_  
-Have fiery whips and look all creepy  
-Nigh impossible to kill—only achieved two or three times ever

**Olorin** —Gandalf


	2. Character Notes--Elves

ELVES (in general)

**_Vanyar_**  
-Eldar  
-Light elves (got to see the Trees)  
-Led by Ingwë (high king of all elves)  
-Go to Valinor and never really matter again  
-Generally all blonde  
-Include _Indis_ , second wife of Finwë

**_Noldor_**  
-Eldar  
-Light elves (got to see the Trees)  
-Led by Finwë (king in Tirion)  
-Taught by Aulë and by Melkor/Morgoth  
-Love learning things, making things, and (especially) naming things  
-Generally dwarf-friendly  
-Almost all dark-haired (except for Finarfin and his descendants)  
-Strongest and cleverest of the elf-tribes; especially good with languages  
-Include _Fëanor_ , _Galadriel_ , and _Celebrimbor_

**_Teleri_**  
-Eldar  
-Light elves (got to see the Trees) AND dark elves (didn’t)  
-Led by brothers Elwë/Thingol and Olwë (king in Alqualondë)  
-All left the origin point with Oromë, but plenty stopped before Valinor and the rest stopped at Eressëa before going the rest of the way  
-Cling to the water; favor pearls and light-colored shinies  
-Generally ignored by Melkor/Morgoth  
-Include _Luthien_ and _Eöl_  
-Subgroups:  
**_Sindar_**  
-Dark elves (never saw the Trees)  
-Remain in Beleriand  
-Have the prettiest voices and write the best music  
-More willing to wander than most elves  
-Tend to be blonde or silver-haired  
-Include _Celeborn_ and _Legolas_  
**Falathrim**  
-Sindar elves  
-Led by _Cirdan_  
-Persuaded by Ossë to stay in Middle Earth  
-Stick to the shoreline (Falas), esp. at the harbor in Eglarest  
-First mariners and shipwrights  
**_Nandor_** (Sylvan)  
-Dark elves (never saw the Trees)  
-Led by Lenwë, then by his son _Denethor_  
-Ditched out before crossing the Misty Mountains  
-All wood-elves fall into this category  
**Laiquendi**  
-Nandor elves  
-Called the Green Elves for their clothes  
-Stayed hidden in Ossiriand and never matter again

**Avari** —elves who don’t count since they never followed Oromë

 

ELVES (individually)

**Thingol** (Elwë, King Greymantle)  
-Brother of Olwë (king in Alqualondë)  
-Husband of Melian  
-Great-Uncle of Finarfin’s children  
-Leader of Teleri elves, king of the Sindar, one of the first elves to exist  
-Went to Valinor as an ambassador, but never went back in his life  
-Lives in Menegroth in Doriath  
-Favors Finarfin’s children and doesn’t like any other Noldor, especially not the Sons of Fëanor  
-Does not want anybody ever to date his daughter  
-Can be very kind, but has a proud streak that is liable to get him into trouble  
-Had the hottest descendants to ever have existed—father of Luthien  
**Luthien** (Tinuviel)  
-The Most Beautiful of All the Children of Illuvatar  
-Wife of Beren  
-Mother of Dior  
-Does magic by singing  
-Spine of mithril and balls of steel  
-Constantly has to rescue her boyfriend/husband

**Fëanor** (Curufinwë)  
-Son of Finwë and his first wife Miriel Serindë (who died in childbirth)  
-Brother of Fingolfin and Finarfin but didn’t like them much  
-Husband of Nerdanel the Wise; eventually estranged  
-Smartest and most talented of the Noldor—learned from Aulë  
-Specialized in making gems and crystals—made the Silmarils  
-Widely considered the greatest elf ever to have existed (personality aside)  
-Headstrong to put it nicely  
-Very much not cool with his dad’s remarriage  
-Got douchier and more selfish as he got older  
- _Made an Unbreakable Vow with all his sons never to let anybody else have a Silmaril and to hound and kill anyone who dare try to take one_  
-Father of Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Curufin, Amrod  & Amras  
**Maedhros** (Russandol)  
-Pronounced MY-thros  
-Oldest and tallest, also the most handsome with red hair  
-Childhood friends with his cousin Fingon  
-Generally good-natured, doesn’t take things personally  
-Self-sacrificing kind of personality, nothing but good intentions  
-Spends the better part of his life with only a left hand  
-Gave up any claim to Noldor kingship  
-Works hard keeping his crazy-ass brothers in line  
-Based in Himring near most of the rest of his family  
-Keeps in touch with the other Noldor and asks for their advice  
-Absolutely terrifying in battle since his torment  
-The Oath seems to weigh heaviest on him and gets worse over time  
**Maglor**  
-Best singing voice ever, with huge range  
-Wrote a lot of important songs/historical ballads  
-Based in the Gap of Maglor a bit to the east of Himring  
-Capable of being really freaking loud  
-Thought that there might be a way to negotiate out of the Oath  
**Celegorm**  
-Called the “fair” for his looks rather than for his manner  
-Mighty hunter and friend of Oromë  
-Good friends with his cousin Aredhel  
-Best friends with the dog Huan  
-Capable of being very needlessly cruel  
-Lives with his brother Curufin  
-Figures that no one could (or should be allowed to) try to take the Silmarils until his family were in charge of all elves in Middle Earth  
**Caranthir**  
-Called the “dark” for his complexion  
-Kind of a huge dick, also something of a Noldor-purist and a racist  
-Based in Thargelion near the Blue Mountains with his people  
-Less of a dick where Men are concerned, seems to have a soft spot  
**Curufin**  
-Father of Celebrimbor (wife never identified)  
-Most skilled at making things  
-Very good with words, able to persuade and terrify people  
-Passive-aggressive bitch, for the most part  
-Lives with his brother Celegorm  
-Looks just like his dad and wants to be just like him  
-Figures that no one could (or should be allowed to) try to take the Silmarils until his family were in charge of all elves in Middle Earth  
**Amrod** & **Amras** (Ambarussa [they both answer to it])  
-Youngest  
-Identical twins, both redheads

**Fingolfin**  
-Older son of Finwë and his second wife Indis of the Vanyar  
-Brother of Fëanor and Finarfin  
-(Wife never identified—presumably stayed in Valinor)  
-Strongest, bravest, and most steadfast in the family  
-First High King of the Noldor in Middle Earth  
-Based in Hithlum  
-Throws a good party now and then  
-Father of Fingon, Turgon, and Aredhel  
**Fingon** (the Valiant)  
-Father of Gil-Galad (wife never identified)  
-Second in line for Noldor High Kingship in Middle Earth  
-Close friends with his cousins Angrod and Aegnor  
-Childhood friends with his cousin Maedhros  
-Kind, loyal, and determined to the point of stubborn  
**Turgon**  
-Husband of Elenwë who died crossing the mountains  
-Father of Idril Celebrindal  
-Best friends with his cousin Finrod/Felagund  
-Lord of Gondolin; Third in line for Noldor High Kingship  
-Bit of a control freak but otherwise very nice and friendly  
-Gets attached to people easily  
**Aredhel** (Ar-Feinel [The White Lady of the Noldor])  
-Wife of Eöl (under dubious circumstances)  
-Mother of Maeglin  
-Youngest in her family, under her brothers’ authority  
-Friends with the sons of Fëanor, esp. Celegorm  
-Tall, strong, huntress-type  
-Always dresses in white  & silver  
-Likes to go wandering; independent and headstrong

**Finarfin**  
-Younger son of Finwë and his second wife Indis of the Vanyar  
-Brother of Fëanor and Fingolfin  
-Husband of Eärwen daughter of Olwë  
-Fairest (read: blondest) and wisest one in the family  
-Very close to Fingolfin’s family and kids—basically all one family  
-Father of Finrod/Felagund, Orodreth, Angrod, Aegnor, and Galadriel  
**Finrod** (Felagund)  
-Never married and had no children  
-Best friends with his cousin Turgon  
-King and builder of Nargothrond  
-First owner of the Nauglamir necklace  
-Sweet cuddly guy who tends to love and trust everybody  
-Fancies a Vanya girl back in Valinor who didn’t come to Middle Earth  
-Particularly good at languages  
-Can do a lot of really useful magic  
**Orodreth**  
-The patient one, but not very strong a leader  
-Father of Finduilas (wife not identified)  
-Second in line for the crown of Nargothrond  
-Based in the Pass of Sirion between Hithlum and Dorthonion  
**Angrod** & **Aegnor**  
-Friends with their cousin Fingon and trust his judgement  
-Work for their brother Finrod but don’t live in Nargothrond  
-Based in northern Dorthonion  
**Galadriel**  
-Wife of Celeborn (some kinsman of Thingol)  
-Seriously wanted to go to Middle Earth and rule her own country  
-Stayed in Doriath and was taught by Melian  
- _Really nosy_ , likes to meddle  
-Eventually moved to Lothlorien  
- _The most powerful elf_ in Middle Earth from the Second Age onward  
-One of the only people to survive through this whole book

**Eöl**  
-Husband of Aredhel (under dubious circumstances)  
-Related in some way to Thingol but long since estranged  
-Called the Dark Elf, prefers to live at night under the stars  
-In good with the dwarves, regularly visits Belegost and Nogrod  
-Based in Nan Elmoth, a little forest in northeast Beleriand  
-Skilled smith, makes a special kind of black lightweight metal for armor  
-Hates Noldor in general as kinslayers and invaders  
-Only keeps a few servants, lives mostly by himself  
-Something of a control freak, inclined toward sarcasm  
-Father of Maeglin  
**Maeglin**  
-Black haired and sharp eyed  
-Prefers his mother’s people but has his father’s temperament  
-In good with the dwarves and learned a lot from them  
-Eventually lives in Gondolin; teaches smithing and mining  
-Smart and good in battle but jealous by nature  
-Has a huge unrequited unholy crush on his cousin Idril  
-Spends a lot of time ominously looking on but saying nothing

**Idril Celebrindal**  
-Daughter of Turgon and Elenwë  
-Wife of Tuor  
-Cousin of Maeglin  
- _Really hates Maeglin_  
-Lives in Gondolin  
-Blonde and gorgeous  
-Very wise and clever, gives the conniving impression  
-Mother of Eärendil Halfelven  
**Eärendil Halfelven**  
-Husband of Elwing  
-Father of Elrond and Elros  
-“The Sea spoke ever in his ear and heart”

**Gil-Galad** (Ereinion)  
-Son of Fingon, mother never identified  
-Sent to live in the Havens after Fingon took the crown  
-In line for the Noldor High Kingship  
-High King of the elves in the West in the Second Age  
-Sticks to the western coast (Lindon)  
-Keeps Elrond as his lieutenant  
-Owns the spear Aeglos “against [which] none could stand”  
-Good friend of Elendil

**Beleg Strongbow** (Cuthalion)  
-Chief of the marchwardens of Doriath  
-Best friend of Turin Turambar  
-Skilled at healing  
-Expert hunter  
-Loyal to a fault

**Cirdan**  
-Leader of the Falathrim shipwrights  
-Lives in the Falas (coastline, Havens) at Eglarest  
-In charge of a strong contingent of marines  
-Powerful enough to keep Morgoth out most of the time  
-Fostered Gil-Galad  
-One of if not _the_ oldest elf in Middle Earth, has a lot of political weight  
-One of the only people to survive through this whole book

**Celebrimbor**  
-Son of Curufin (mother never mentioned)  
-Even more skilled than his father, but can’t quite live up to Fëanor  
-Based in Eregion next to Moria, gets along very well with the dwarves

**Daeron**  
-Chief minstrel of Doriath  
-In love with Luthien and writes all his songs for her  
-Regularly snitches to Thingol

**Mablung of the Heavy Hand**  
-Chief captain of Doriath, answers directly to Thingol  
-All-around good guy, very reliable

**Dior** (Aranel; the Beautiful; Eluchil)  
-Son of Luthien and Beren; Heir of Thingol  
-Husband of Nimloth (some kinswoman of Celeborn)  
-Ridiculously beautiful  
-Father of Elwing, Elured, and Elurin  
**Elwing**  
-Wife of Eärendil  
-Mother of Elrond and Elros  
-Loves her husband very much and insists on being with him  
-Loves birds and ocean breezes

**Ecthelion**  
-Captain of Gondolin  
-Minds the gate  
-Really has no purpose in this story, except that he was the first character Tolkien ever came up with

**Glorfindel**  
-Captain of Gondolin  
-Blond as blonde can blonde

**Gwindor**  
-Son of Guilin, one of the Noldor  
-Brother of Gelmir, who was captured in Dagor Bragollach  
-Lives in Nargothrond  
-Used to be Finduilas’s boyfriend  
-Has a bad habit of acting on gut instinct without thinking things through

**Finduilas** (Faelivrin)  
-Daughter of Orodreth  
-Used to be Gwindor’s girlfriend  
-Standard ingénue

**Elrond Halfelven**  
-Son of Eärendil and Elwing  
-Twin brother of Elros  
-Chose the elf option  
-Works closely with Gil-galad  
-Founded Imladris/Rivendell  
-Can foresee the future to some degree  
-One of the only people to live through this whole book


	3. Character Notes--Men

MEN (in general)

**_House of Bëor_**  
-First group of Men to cross the Blue Mountains (Edain)  
-Loyal to the House of Finarfin due to meeting Finrod first  
-Live up north in Dorthonion  
-Generally dark-haired with grey eyes  
-First led by Bëor  
**Bëor the Old**  
-Special friend of Finrod/Felagund  
-Ancestor of many important people  
-Lived to be 390, spent 44 years in Nargothrond

**_Haladin_** (People of Haleth)  
-Second group of Men to cross the Blue Mountains (Edain)  
-First led by Haladin  
-Started out in Thargelion, then later migrated to the Forest of Brethil  
-Most importantly led by Haleth and take her name  
**Haleth**  
-Strong independent woman who don’t need no man  
-Took over after father Haldad and twin brother Haldar were killed  
-Even impressed Caranthir of all people  
-Personally led all her people out west to the Forest of Brethil

**_House of Hador of Dor-lomin_**  
-Third and last group of Men to cross the Blue Mountains (Edain)  
-First led by Marach  
-Generally loyal to the House of Fingolfin  
-Live out northwest near Hithlum  
-Given the region of Dor-lomin to live in  
-Spoke what became the common tongue of Numenor  
-Generally blonde with blue eyes  
-Of comparable political and military power to the elves

**_Easterlings_ **  
-Not among the Edain since they came late and weren’t elf-friendly  
-Racist caricatures, generally; called the “swarthy men”  
-Often prefer dwarves to elves  
-Allied with the sons of Fëanor, the only elves willing to trust them  
-Not all of them were evil  
**Sons of Bor**  
-Borlad, Borloch, and Borthand  
-Allied with Maedhros and Maglor  
-Stayed faithful  
**Sons of Ulfang the Black**  
-Ulfast, Ulwarth, and Uldor the accursed  
-Allied with Caranthir  
-Sold him out to Morgoth 

******_Numenoreans_** (Dunedain)  
-Collection of the Edain in the Second Age  
-Stronger, smarter, taller, and live to be older than all other Men  
-First led by Elros Halfelven  
-Greatest of mortal mariners—sailed to literally all corners of the world except the west, from which they were banned  
-Eventually disturbed by their own mortality and sought to evade it  
-Divided into two factions during the 14th king’s day:  
**The King’s Men**  
-Believed that they were too good to listen to the Valar  
-Resented the Ban on westward expansion  
**The Faithful** (Elendili, Elf-friends)  
-Remained on good terms with the elves and respected the Valar  
-Tried to stay loyal to the king, but this got more difficult over time 

****

MEN (individually) 

********Barahir**  
** -House of Bëor  
-Husband of Emeldir the Manhearted, a major badass  
-Saved Finrod/Felagund’s life, and in return received a ring and an oath of friendship and aid (Aragorn wears this in the movie)  
-Father of Beren  
**Beren** (Lackhand, Erchamion, Camlost [Empty-Handed])  
-Only survivor of the men of the House of Bëor  
-Husband of Luthien  
-Father of Dior  
-Sworn vegetarian, only kills Morgoth-related-things  
-Has a standing broad jump “renowned among Men and Elves”  
-Has a surprisingly good sense of humor  
-Essentially the Lois Lane to Luthien’s Superman 

********Hurin**  
** -Son of Galdor the Tall; grandson of Hador Lorindol  
-Husband of Morwen, quite the majestic badass in her own right  
-Older brother of Huor  
-Lived for a year in Gondolin  
-The last remaining Man at Nirnaeth Arnoediad  
-Cursed by Morgoth (him and his wife and all their children) such that terrible things would happen to them everywhere they went  
-Father of Turin, Lalaith (dead at age 3), and Nienor  
**Turin Turambar** (too many aliases)  
-Cursed beyond cursed  
-Almost supernaturally charismatic  
-Has anger management issues and makes really bad decisions  
**Nienor** (Niniel)  
-Cursed almost as bad as Turin  
-About eight years his junior 

********Huor**  
** -Son of Galdor the Tall; grandson of Hador Lorindol  
-Husband of Rian (only had two months together)  
-Younger brother of Hurin  
-Lived for a year in Gondolin  
-Father of Tuor  
**Tuor**  
-Husband of Idril Celebrindal  
-Father of Eäredil Halfelven  
-Grew up hidden with the elves in Mithrim  
-Chosen by Ulmo to do His work; always feels pulled to the sea 

********Brandir the Lame**  
** -Son of Handir and a leader of the People of Haleth  
-Crippled since childhood  
-Prefers to avoid open conflict  
-Skilled at healing 

********Elros**  
** -Son of Eärendil and Elwing  
-Twin brother of Elrond  
-Chose the mortal option  
-Founded Numenor and was the first King thereof  
-Died of nice, peaceful old age at 500 after 410 years of rule 

******Ar-Pharazôn** (Tar-Calion, the Golden)  
-25th and final King of Numenor, directly descended from Elros Halfelven  
-Son of Gimilkhâd, son of Ar-Gimilzôr and brother of Tar-Palantir  
-Husband of his first cousin Miriel (Ar-Zimraphel) daughter of Tar-Palantir  
-Strongest and proudest of all Numenorean kings  
-Wealthy war hero even before taking the crown  
-Fears death with a burning hatred 

******Elendil** (the Tall)  
-Descended from Elros Halfelven via the 4th king’s daughter Silmariën  
-Son of Amandil  
-Leader among the Faithful  
-Based in Romenna  
-Founded the kingdom of Arnor in northwestern Middle Earth  
-Carries the sword Narsil (forged by Telchar of Belegost)  
-Father of Anarion and Isildur  
**Isildur**  
- _That_ Isildur 


	4. Character Notes--Dwarves

DWARVES (in general)

**General**  
-Made specially by Aulë to help his work and stand up to evil  
-Speak a language called Khuzdul, but keep this language a secret from others  
-Mostly stick to the east around the Shire and Moria  
-Experienced in and inclined towards warfare from the start  
-Live in the cities Nogrod and Belegost in the Blue Mountains

**Petty Dwarves**  
-Not quite normal dwarves  
-Banished from the great cities of the east for reasons unknown  
-Came to Beleriand long before Morgoth returned; used to live around Nargothrond and Amon Rudh and started all the work on the caves there  
-“Became diminished in stature and in smith-craft,” forced to live stealthily on the outskirts of society  
-Before the normal dwarves turned up, elves didn’t know what they were and hunted them—left them alone after that  
-Came to hate essentially everyone but especially the Noldor  
-All killed off or otherwise died very early on in the Age

 

DWARVES (individually)

**Azaghal**  
-Lord of Belegost  
-Hardcore badass of badasses

**Mîm**  
-Literally _the last_ Petty Dwarf along with his sons  
-Father of Khîm and Ibun  
-Had the misfortune to run into Turin Turambar  
-Lived on Amon Rudh, a hill up a little ways west of Doriath  
-Absolutely ancient, even by dwarf-reckoning


	5. Character Notes--Other

OTHER

**Ungoliant**  
-Big nasty spider-thing  
-No one knows where she came from but she was probably Melkor’s fault  
-Strong independent woman-thing who don’t need no man  
-Eats everything  
-Lived in Avathar to the south of Valinor; eventually moved to Beleriand  
-Settled in Ered Gorgoroth and made everything poisonous  
-Death uncertain but rumored to have eventually eaten herself  
-Spawned _Shelob_ , among others

**_Eagles_**  
-Direct servants of Manwë  
-Live for an indefinite amount of time—might be immortal  
-Essentially Deii ex Machina  
-Led by Thorondor  
**Thorondor**  
-Helps out on occasion  
-Good friend of Turgon, keeps him updated

**Glaurung** (the Golden)  
-First of the dragons/northern firedrakes and their progenitor  
-Can cast a spell on people with his voice and eyes  
-Bleeds black poisonous blood  
-All treasure in a dragon nest becomes magically irresistible, thus the term “dragon-sickness” for gold fever [not mentioned in _The Silmarillion_ , but true in _The Hobbit_ and thus presumably true here]  
-Has a wicked and terrible sense of humor

**Carcharoth** (The Red Maw, Anfauglir [The Jaws of Thirst])  
-Sired by _Draugluin_ , the first and strongest of Sauron’s werewolves  
-Hand-raised by Morgoth to be the biggest, baddest wolf in existence  
-Assigned to guard the gates of Angband  
-Venomous on top of everything else


	6. Geography Notes

VALINOR

**Tirion**  
-Elvish city in Valinor  
-Inhabited chiefly by Noldor elves  
-Situated such that it gets light from the Trees but can still see the stars  
-Rulers: Finwë→Fingolfin→Finarfin

**Alqualondë**  
-Elvish city/harbor in Valinor  
-Inhabited chiefly by Teleri elves  
-Ruled by Olwë  
-Situated very near the island _Tol Eressëa_  
**Eressëa**  
-Slightly east of Valinor and of that continent but not exactly _in_ Valinor  
-Inhabited mostly by elves who have left Middle Earth  
-Situated such that you can travel to Valinor from there if you want to  
-Inaccessible from Middle Earth except by permission

ARDA (Middle Earth)

**Angband**  
-Morgoth’s second  & chief fortress in Middle Earth  
-Located to the far north, north of the Iron Mountains  
-Has dungeons almost endlessly deep  
-Under/within the mountain Thangorodrim  
-Run by Sauron on Morgoth’s authority, then by Morgoth personally

**Doriath**  
-Elvish country in north-central Beleriand  
-Inhabited by Sindar elves and some Nandor elves  
-Encompasses a forest, surrounded by the Girdle of Melian  
-Capitol city/underground fortress called _Menegroth_  
-Ruled by Elwë/Thingol and Melian  
-Includes the forest of _Brethil_  
**Brethil**  
-Not within the Girdle of Melian  
-Home of the People of Haleth/Haladin  
-Borders the River Sirion

**Hithlum**  
-Region to the northwest, just north of Beleriand  
-Inhabited by Noldor and Sindar elves and Men  
-Surrounded by mountains to the east, west, and south  
-Ruled by Fingolfin at _Eithel Sirion_ , then by Fingon  
-Includes the region of _Mithrim_ to the east and Lake Mithrim  
-Includes the region of _Dor-lomin_ to the south  
**Dor-lomin**  
-Home of the house of Hador Lorindol and his descendants

**Nevrast**  
-Marshy northeastern coastal area  
-Used to be Turgon’s territory before he left for Gondolin; uninhabited after  
-Turgon left some armor and a sword there because Ulmo told him to; these would mark the person who would come to save Gondolin when it inevitably came in danger

**Dorthonion**  
-Highland in north-north-central Beleriand  
-Inhabited by Noldor elves and Men  
-Ringed by mountains; north of _Ered Gorgoroth_ (where Ungoliant is)  
-Just south of the plains of _Ard-galen_ , called Anfauglith (the Gasping Dust) after Dagor Bragollach burned it all up  
-Home of the people of Bëor, living in _Ladros_ in the northeast  
-Utterly destroyed and poisoned by Morgoth during Dagor Bragollach such that it was renamed Taur-na-Fuin (The Forest Under Nightshade)  
-Includes the city of _Gondolin_ in the west corner  
**Gondolin**  
-Built self-consciously similar to Tirion  
-Inhabited by Noldor and Sindar elves  
-Protected by Ulmo, surrounded by the _Encircling Mountains_  
-Essentially impossible to find and get into; no one is allowed to leave  
-Ruled by Turgon

**Himring**  
-Lone hill to the east of Dorthonion just north of Beleriand  
-Elvish military outpost, maintained by Maedhros  
-Inhabited by Noldor elves and some Men  
-Called the “ever-cold”  
-Small, exists only to defend against Morgoth

**Nargothrond**  
-Region in southwest-central Beleriand  
-Inhabited by Noldor and Sindar elves  
-Run through by the Narog River, bordered by the Nenning River  
-Originally excavated by Petty Dwarves, completed later by regular dwarves  
-Capitol city/underground fortress also called Nargothrond  
-Ruled by Finrod/Felagund, then by Orodreth  
-Came to be very isolationist in later days

**Sirion River**  
-Runs north-south through central Beleriand  
-Runs through Doriath  
-Empties into the _Bay of Balar_ to the south at the _Mouths of Sirion_  
-Divides Hithlum from Dorthonion  
-Up north right between Hithlum and Dorthonion is the island _Tol Sirion_  
**Tol Sirion**  
-Site of the fortress/tower _Minas Tirith_ to protect the pass  
-Tower personally built by Finrod Felagund  
-Held by Orodreth  
-Taken by Sauron two years after Dagor Bragollach and made evil  
-Renamed the Isle of Werewolves

**Blue Mountains**  
-Form the eastern border of the Beleriand region  
-Lay to the west of the Shire  
-Include the Dwarvish cities of _Nogrod_ and _Belegost_  
-Left standing at the end of the First Age, albeit severely damaged  
-Include/border the region of _Thargelion_ in the north  
**Thargelion**  
-Caranthir’s territory—Noldor only  
-Situated exactly along the dwarfish trade routes into Beleriand  
-Former home of the People of Haleth/Haladin

**Ossiriand** (Lindon)  
-Wooded area in southeast Beleriand  
-Named for having lots of rivers running through it  
-Home of the Laiquendi Green Elves  
-So far out of anyone’s way that almost nothing happens there, very peaceful  
-Only thing left of what was once Beleriand at the end of the First Age  
-Power base of Gil-galad in the Second Age

**Numenor**  
-Island kingdom of Men farther west than anything else in mortal lands  
-Pulled up from the sea at the beginning of the Second Age  
-Ruled by the descendants of Elros Halfelven  
-If you stand on the highest western point on a clear day, you can see Eressëa  
-Center of a massive maritime empire that included colonies at _Gondor_ and _Arnor_ (Northwest Middle Earth)  
-Included a (mostly) dormant volcano called Meneltarma, site of their shrine  
-Capitol city was _Armenelos_  
-Prominent harbors at _Andunië_ in the west and _Romenna_ in the east

**Eregion** (Hollin)  
-Elvish country in central Middle Earth in the Second Age  
-Inhabited chiefly by (what was left of) Noldor elves  
-Bordered the Misty Mountains on its east side  
-Right next to Moria, closely allied with it


	7. Items Notes

**The Two Trees**  
-Sung into existence by Yavanna, watered with Nienna’s tears  
-One silver, one gold, both emit light—this light has undefined special power  
-Elves who have seen the light of the Trees are somehow better than elves that haven’t (wiser, stronger, more important, etc., though it might be mostly a social distinction)  
-Used to keep time: each lights up separately for a fixed period of time, with a brief period during which both Trees are lit at once at mornings and evenings  
-Last fruit and flower from each used to make the Sun and Moon

**The Silmarils**  
-Three indestructible white gems that contain and emit the blended light of the Trees  
-Made by Fëanor  
-The Most Fabulous Object[s] In The World; the fate of the whole world is bound up in them  
-Hallowed by Varda such that no evil or mortal thing could touch them—permanently burns the hands of all who try  
-Stolen by Morgoth and set into his iron crown

**The Nauglamir**  
-Necklace, particularly fancy and beautiful but otherwise harmless  
-Made by dwarves as a gift to Finrod Felagund  
-Kept in Nargothrond

**Anglachel** (Gurthang)  
-Sword made of black meteoric iron  
-Made by Eöl, given to Thingol less than voluntarily  
-Supposedly full of malice, inclined to bring eventual harm to its users

**Rings of Power**  
-Nineteen sundry golden rings set with gems; One Ring to Rule Them All  
-Made by the Noldor smiths of Eregion under Sauron’s teachings  & guidance  
-Three strongest rings made by Celebrimbor alone— _Vilya_ , _Nenya_ , and _Narya_  
-Give the bearer greater strength, protection, longevity, and ability to govern  
-Elf rings also stave off world-weariness, allowing their bearers to remain in Middle Earth without mental health consequences   
-Dwarf rings somehow foster the creation and building of wealth


	8. Battle Notes

SPOILER ALERT

**The Kinslaying**  
-Took place in Valinor at Alqualondë after Morgoth took the Silmarils  
-Started by Fëanor when he attacked the Teleri for refusing to give him ships with which to sail to Middle Earth  
-Primarily fought by the followers of Fëanor, though the followers of Fingolfin came in as backup and helped finish it; Finarfin’s family was not involved  
-Widely considered a terrible move—elves fighting against other elves is highly frowned upon

**Dagor Bragollach**  
-Battle of Sudden Flame  
-Technically the Fourth Battle of Beleriand  
-Took place about 450 years after the arrival of the Noldor in Beleriand  
-Started by Morgoth—surprise attack  
-Led by and named after Glaurung the Golden, who torched and permanently ruined the plains of Ard-galen  
-Marked by heavy losses, substantial relocation of characters, the end of the House of Bëor, and the death of Fingolfin in single combat with Morgoth  
-No elves left outside of the major population centers (Hithlum, Himring, the Falas/Havens, Doriath, Nargothrond, Gondolin, Ossiriand)

**Nirnaeth Arnoediad**  
-Unnumbered Tears  
-Technically the Fifth Battle of Beleriand  
-Took place not long after Dagor Bragollach, just after Luthien stole a Silmaril  
-Planned and started by the Union of Maedhros (Elves, Men, and Dwarves)  
-Named after just how badly the elves got creamed  
-All went according to Morgoth’s design  
-Marked by heavy losses including the death of Fingon, the betrayal by the Easterlings, the capture of Hurin, and the retreat of the Sons of Fëanor  
-Only Gondolin, Doriath, Nargothrond, a refugee camp on the Isle of Balar, and Ossiriand left standing

**The Sacking of Doriath**  
-Took place about 28 years after Nirnaeth Arnoediad  
-Silmaril-caused conflict, Morgoth not involved  
-Fought by the elves of Doriath and the dwarves of Nogrod after a botched business deal  
-Dwarves won and took the Silmaril back to Nogrod with them  
-All elf/dwarf conflict and mistrust can be traced back to this single event; considered the “most grievous among the sorrowful deeds of the Elder Days”

**The Second Kinslaying**  
-Took place in Doriath only a few years after the Sacking of Doriath  
-Silmaril-caused conflict, Morgoth not involved  
-Started by the Sons of Fëanor, who attacked the remaining elves of Doriath after King Dior refused to hand over the Silmaril  
-Three out of seven Sons of Fëanor died (the three Cs), as did Dior, his wife, and their two sons  
-A few elves escaped with Elwing and the Silmaril to the Mouths of Sirion  
-Only Gondolin, Ossiriand, and the refugee camps at the Isle of Balar and the Mouths of Sirion left standing

**The Fall of Gondolin**  
-Exactly what it says on the tin  
-Took place some time after Doriath had fallen  
-Marked by Maeglin selling the city out to Morgoth, Turgon’s death, and the escape of refugees to the Mouths of Sirion  
-No more elf strongholds in all of Beleriand—elves only living in Ossiriand and at the refugee camps at the Isle of Balar and the Mouths of Sirion 

**The Third Kinslaying**  
-Took place several years after the Fall of Gondolin at the Mouths of Sirion  
-Silmaril-caused conflict, Morgoth not involved  
-Surprise attack launched by the Sons of Fëanor upon the refugees from Gondolin and Doriath  
-Only Maedhros and Maglor survived—all of their own people either defected or were killed (including the last two brothers), and anyone still alive by the time Gil-galad and Cirdan arrived with backup joined them  
-Elves retreated entirely to Ossiriand or the Isle of Balar

**The War of Wrath**  
-The last Battle of Beleriand  
-It and its immediate aftermath marked the end of the First Age  
-Fought by all the hosts of the Valar, the Vanyar, the Noldor, the Sindar (but not the Valinorian Teleri, who were still sore over the Kinslaying), and what was left of the Edain against literally everything Morgoth had to offer (dragons, Balrogs, werewolves, wargs, orcs, Easterlings, the works)  
-First documented appearance of winged dragons  
-So intense it broke up the continent of Beleriand—everything but Ossiriand sank into the sea  
-Overwhelmingly won by the Valar’s forces  
-Put Morgoth permanently out of commission   
-Doom of the Noldor repealed after this; many elves took this chance to leave for Valinor

**The Drowning of Numenor** (Akallabeth)  
-Not exactly a battle, but an event  
-Started by Ar-Pharazon (at the suggestion of Sauron) when he sought to wage war against Valinor  
-Preceded by nasty weather events, especially intense lightning  
-Numenoreans broke the Ban and sailed west into Valinor  
-Eru Iluvatar opened up the ocean and swallowed up the entire island  
-Prompted the reshaping of the entire world—up until this point, had been flat; afterward became round, with Valinor and Eressëa completely removed  
-Very few people survived—Elendil, Isildur, Anarion, and their followers  
-Arguably overkill on Iluvatar’s part, a lot of innocent people killed

**The Last Alliance of Men and Elves**  
-Marked the end of the Second Age  
-Fought by the elves under Gil-galad and the Men under Elendil (and the Dwarves under Durin) against Sauron and all his host  
-Supposedly every kind of creature could be found on both sides of the fight (except elves, literally all of whom were with Gil-galad)  
-Fully detailed in _The Lord of the Rings_


End file.
